Lilith Victoria
by rappunzell11
Summary: My name is Lilith Morgan Victoria. Yes, that's right. Victoria. My elder sister is Seras. You might have heard of her. The legendary Alucard's fledgling. This is my story. OC Original Character!Story.
1. Lilith

Disclaimer: Lilith and Lucian are mine. Nothing else is mine, no matter how much I want that to change.

My name is Lilith Morgan Victoria. Yes, that's right. Victoria. My elder sister is Seras. You might have heard of her. The legendary Alucard's fledgling. But let's leave that for later. I will tell you the past first. I was always considered the fragile little sister, whereas Seras was brash and tomboyish. Oh, how wrong they were to think that.

Even our appearances were opposites. I looked like a doll to some, long wavy blonde hair, gray eyes to match whatever I wore, fair lips and a strange 'aura' around me that many said drew attention to me. Seras had her short hair and almost boyish features. The only things we shared were our fair skin tones and hair color. Those who believed I want the attention were fools, but if it kept them away from Seras: so be it.

Abilities were a whole different matter entirely. Seras excelled at the physical arts, I was better than her at them, but I held back in class and let her take that spotlight. I had Lucian (My 'dark' friend…he is another story for a later time…) to destroy any who wished to harm me, so I saw no reason to take away the one thing Seras seemed to love doing.

Many 'people', I say it this way because it's merely the idiotic patrons at the orphanage who say this, say that I am a perfect child. Well-mannered, intelligent, and soft-spoken. They only see the mask I present for them. They don't know the dark that resided beneath the storm gray orbs that are my eyes. Seras has told me that I have a dark sense of humor, and a cruel mind to fit it. Is it truly so horrid to wish for the ignorant patrons to leave me alone?

Dear Seras was always kind to a fault and wouldn't harm a fly, she was the 'fragile' one. I suppose that's why she is the one who always gets bullied, whilst the bullies are 'afraid' of me. But, then again, it's the rumors of my wrath that they were afraid of, not the image I let them see. I was the mastermind of the two of us. I was always the one to deal the punishment against those who bullied her. I still remember the first time I gained retribution for my sweet Seras.

_It was a cool winter day. I was reading Dracula under my favorite tree when Seras ran to me with tears in her innocent blue eyes. "Who was it?" I ask instantly, feeling rage boiling under my cool facade. "J-Jimmy and the boys…." Seras whimpers out through her tears as she tries to bury her face in my hair. "I'll take care of it, Dear Seras." I whisper as I feel her fall asleep._

_I found them later, at night, laughing at their recollection of their deed against my sister. I stalked towards them and as I came upon them hissed "So, you find it amusing to bully a defenseless girl, do you?" They exclaim in shock and fear sinks in their eyes as they see me. I sneer darkly as I run through the ways to torture them in my head as they try and inch away from me. "Lucian," I sing, "care to give me a hand with these pathetic little sods?"_


	2. Seras

Seras POV

I wake up and sigh as I work through the mob of ghouls in front of me, shooting them down as the mantra continues in my head, 'aim for the head or heart, aim for the head or heart, aimfortheheadorheart!' as I use it to drown out the yells and gunfire of my 'team' one floor below.

"_**It will take much more than this to keep me out, Police-Girl."**_ I jump as Master's voice sinks through "M-Master?" I ask aloud fearing I had already done something wrong. He laughs and then says _**"I'm simply here to tell you that Integra wants us to return to Hellsing. She states to let the humans take the rest of the maggots." **_ I get the feeling that Master is upset, but don't ask in fear of angering him.

I sigh in relief as I flop down on my 'bed' and let my mind wander. I start to think about random things and shock myself when I start to think of Lilith. I feel a little hollow as I recall my little sister. Oh, how I miss her. I remember how she was the only spot of light in my days in that damn orphanage. She protected me from the bullies and kept away the nightmares. I can't help but remember the day where I left her; I can't help but feel guilty.

_We were sent to the headmaster's office that day, and we were sitting in his office. There was a man in an officers' uniform waiting for us. I was fidgeting and feeling nervous, but as I peeked through the corner of my eye I see Lilith sitting so still I almost though she became a doll. "Headmaster, might I ask why you sent for us, sir?" I almost jump when Lilith's melodic voice drifts through the room "Yes, Ms. Seras here has been accepted by a special academy for those who wish to join the police task force." I feel my eyes go wide with shock. Lilith simply looks pensive. "Sister has always said she wanted to follow Father's footsteps. I see no problems with this, that is, if I am allowed to come with her." The man in the uniform speaks at last "Forgive me, , but the academy has only accepted your sister and we do not provide boarding simply because family wished to remain connected. There are no exceptions. " I feel horror sink in my stomach as I turn to Lilith, thinking about how I won't last a second without her. I start to reject the offer when Lilith starts up,her voice sharp and swift, saying "Seras, don't you dare deny this offer because of me.I know that you have always wanted to join the task force. Take the offer!" She gives me a soft look and says gently,"You'll be fine without me, Seras…Go, take the chance that life will never give again, take your chance at happiness." I couldn't argue with her, though my heart was screaming at me for the choice. She smiled at me sadly, and waved as I walked away with the officer._

'That was the last time I ever saw her.' I think glumly as the memories continue to bash away at me. 'Oh, Lilith, dark though you may have been…you will always be my precious little sister…' as I drift to a nightmare-filled sleep, longing for her soft arms and rose-like scent.


	3. Lucian Dark and Darkest

AN: :"Hello": =Romanian

Lilith and Lucian (Dark and Darkest) – "Who are you? :"Cine sunteţi?":

It was my sixth birthday today. I saw no reason to celebrate such a trivial thing with those irritating patrons who tried to smother me in affection. So, I escaped with a well placed excuse of illness and let Seras enjoy herself. I stalked the filthy corridors til I reached the gardens in the backyard.

It was a full moon tonight and I found myself wandering the shadowed rose garden. I was intrigued to find the roses appearing blood-red in color. I smiled darkly and caressed one of the full blooms close to me.

*Crack!*

I instinctively whirl around to find the source of the noise. I look around, scanning, when I spy a shadow on the floor. I dart after it as it flees. ,"Wait!," I call out and had to stop suddenly as the shadowed figure halts in the center courtyard, surrounded by roses and darkness.

I inched closer to gain a better look, "Who are you?" I ask as politely as I can, breathing hard from the chase. ,:"Who are you?": A male voice rolls from the dark figure. I thank the stars as I reply in Romanian :"My name is Lilith Morgan Victoria, may I know your name?": the darkness stirs, and I remain silent as a young boy- I _think_ it's a boy- walks out. He is fair-skinned with blood red eyes that seem to glow in the dark. He is about four to six inches taller than me and i notice how regally he is dressed.

He was wearing an old-fashioned dark red dress shirt tucked into black slacks, with a black vest over the shirt. He wasn't wearing any shoes. I was fascinated by his nails which were clawed and seemed to be dipped in black, the color bleeding down to the knuckle behind the nails. I look into his enticing eyes as he begins to speak, looking weak and frail as he rests his weight defensively against the stone bench behind him.

:"My name is Lucian, little Lilith. May I ask what a beautiful child like you is doing wandering alone on this beautiful night?" His voice makes him sound thousands of years older than he appeared to be, but I found myself enjoying the sound of his voice. I opened my mouth to reply when I saw the dark stain against his side :"You're hurt!": I exclaim as I move forward to examine the injury. :"Leave it be, you wouldn't be able to fix it.": he hisses as he tries to move away. I see the fangs in his mouth as he hisses in pain from moving. The clue makes something in my head click. Vampire. I begin to roll up one of my sleeves when he asks me what in the world I'm doing. :"You're hurt, and most likely starving. I'm going to feed you. What does it look like I'm doing?": He stares at me in shock then asks,:"Why help a vampire?": ,:"Why not?": I toss back in irritation as he tries to push my arm away. I push it back in front of him and state sharply, :"Drink, I refuse to allow my new friend to die simply because he won't take a little blood":

He looks shocked once more, but then his features soften slightly. He whispers softly, :"Thank you, Lilith.": and a sharp sensation shoots up my spine as the world turns dark.


	4. Reunion

AN: WARNING: Possible gore content (poor ghouls…oh,well *shoots one*) Oh, and Alucard may be a little OOC, but this is what happens when you add original characters: things change. And, NO, before anyone asks, I will NOT be making this a romance fic right now.

Vulpe-fox

Mulţumesc, vulpea mea intrigant mic. - Thank you, my intriguing little fox.

Dvs. de bun venit.- Your welcome

Disclaimer : I do not own ANYTHING except Lilith and Lucian. This is the last time I'll post this. I HATE posting disclaimers. They are too bloody annoying.

Reviews will only give you more chapters….I'm just saying…

Reunion – Seras' POV

I was feeling nostalgic tonight. Why, you ask? I'm destroying ghouls in my old orphanage. Yes, you heard me correctly. I can here Master laughing as he slaughters the head vampires upstairs, I HATE it when he laughs….sounds far too creepy to be human….wait, he isn't human. Oh,well. Back to ghoul hunting I guess…. '_Shoot for the head or heart. Shoot for the head or heart. Shoot for the head or heart…'_

Lilith's POV

I laugh darkly as my scythe rips through another ghoul, spraying the walls with sweet crimson paint. Oh, how ironic it is to be killing the lifeless husks of those patrons I despised from so long ago.

:"How's your floor coming, Lucian?": I call out over the moans of the ghouls.

I hear his laughter ring through the dark (and _still_ filthy as ever) hallway when he replies**:"Wondrously, my dear! We really must do this more often!": ** I laugh at the inside joke whilst slicing through 5 more of the pathetic ghouls.

I can feel the powerful dark aura of an ancient vampire somewhere within the building, along with the aura of 'it's' fledgling . 'Looks like this will be a full party tonight.' I think fondly as I march towards the auras, killing all that stood in my way.

Seras' POV

I could feel _something_ as I continued through the ghouls. I ease towards the area the feeling is coming from when I nearly have a heart attack from the dark laughter and strange foreign language that suddenly booms from the floor beneath me. I hear the sounds of ghouls being destroyed and hope it's just Master 'playing' as I continue back on the route of my mission. Even though a voice in the back of my head is telling me that the noise was NOT Master, but something much, much worse.

I freeze as I see familiar **blonde hair** whisk around a corner ahead of me, "L-Lilith?" I ask aloud fearing what might answer. I dart after what 'appeared' to be my sister as I hear her dark, yet chime-like laughter. "Wait!" I cry out desperately as I skirt around the corner, trying to catch her.

I freeze as I see her just mere feet in front of me. She gives me that age-old smile from so long ago when she finally speaks, "It's good to see you again, Dear Seras." Dear God, she even _spoke _the same way, melodic except with a more mature tone to it now. "I-Is it really you, Lilith?" I ask pleadingly, hoping to ever deity I could think of that this wasn't another day-dream or hallucination. Her smile widens and her laughs softly. "Of course it's me, Dear Seras. Who else do you know that calls you by this name? Really now-"

I cut her off as I leap at her with a cry, my gun clattering to the floor behind me. I grasp at her, burying my face in her hair as I inhale that sweet scent of roses, though it now held the undertone of blood, I didn't care. I had my sister in my arms. I wasn't going to let go again, never. I stand there, lavishing the moment for all it's worth when I'm broken out of my trance by Sir Integra's voice bursting through the radio at my hip.

"You might want to take that, Sister." Lilith advices me softly, smiling knowingly. I blush darkly in embarrassment, as I stutter out my excuse on needing to answer the radio as I turn so Lilith doesn't notice the blush. I know I failed because I can hear her laughing behind me. I try to block it out by listening intently to Sir Integra, then giving my mission report. I am shocked when I hear Master's voice over the radio telling me to meet everyone back outside. The shocking part was that he told me to bring the "_interesting beauty"_ along with me. My mind imploded as I tried not to faint in shock at the fact that Master had just _complemented _my _**sister.**_

Lilith's POV

After Seras finishes her conversation on the radio, she turns to tell me to come with her. I stop her, stating, "You needn't tell me about the discussion, Dear Seras. I heard the _entire_ thing." I smile knowingly as I see her blush, "Now then, who was the man that I heard saying that I was an _interesting beauty,_ hm?" I ask coyly. Oh, how I love to tease my innocent sister! I laugh as I watch her look horrified, stutter, and blush in embarrassment all at the same time.

We finally make it out of the building and I watch silently, with a cool mask in place as I watch Seras quickly walk over to a blonde woman in a business suit. I ignore the harsh reprimanding at Seras' account in favor of inspecting the tall man in red standing next to the woman. He grins roguishly at me when he notices me looking at him. I smile darkly in return as I walk towards him. I sense that Seras and the woman are now staring at our exchange. I coyly ask loud enough for Seras to hear,"I take it you are the one I heard on that radio?" I nearly laugh as I hear Seras start to stutter loudly behind me. I curtsy as I begin my introduction. "My name is Lilith Victoria. Might I get to know your name, Vampire Lord?" He looks at me with intrigue then laughs darkly as I give him the title. "I haven't been called that in years! Yes, you interesting little _vulpe_, you may call me Alucard." He takes my outstreached hand in his, bows formally, and kisses my hand before releasing it. After he straightens back up, he grins then says," It's been a long time since I've been formally greeted. Mulţumesc, vulpea mea intrigant mic." I smile and reply, " Dvs. de bun venit."


	5. Ch5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I suffered from writer's block….but I'm back now. Anyway, This ch. is in Lucian's POV, starting right after Lilith meets Alucard.

Disclaimer is on Ch.4

Possessions and Secrets

Lucian's POV

I felt the rush from the bloodshed drain away as I watched MY Lilith speak to the No-Life King. _**He doesn't deserve the ground she walks on! DESTROY HIM! **_I flinch as the demons scream (in my head) for retribution, tripling in volume when Alucard kisses her hand. My rage only grew when **He** escorted her away from me with the leader of Hellsing in tow. I flash through the darkness of London as I trail behind them. I would NOT lose that which was _**MINE**_ to a simple vampire. Lilith's orders of peace be damned. I snarl in irritation at the situations I find myself in as I drift to another patch of shadows, trailing behind the scent of my Lilith.

Lilith's POV

As I sit silently next to my sister in the car, I begin to analyze the cold blonde woman before me. She is wearing a dark suit, causing her to look almost masculine if not for the long blonde hair. Her ice blue eyes are framed by glasses and I smirk coldly when she meets my gaze. She holds the look of one whom has seen monsters. How terrified, I wonder, will she be if she ever sees my Lucian at full play? I nearly laugh from the images that rush through my head.

~At Hellsing Mansion~

I walk along side my sister, standing between her and Alucard as we walk towards the blonde woman's office. After we enter, the woman turns to Seras and says, "Perhaps, Ms. Victoria, you will be willing to explain now who in the world this is?" her voice is callous and cold. My sister twitches and begins to stutter something. I cut her off, "My name is Lilith Morgan Victoria. Might I ask who you are?"

I maintain a cool mask and speak as politely as possible. She responds without a beat, "I am Integra Hellsing, leader of this organization. Tell me, if you are Seras's sister, why does it not mention you within her records?" Seras looks shocked and a little horrified at these words. I guess they never told her.

Oh, well.

I feel a smile twitch into existence as I reply calmly, "You realize, Ms. Integra, that the academy that Seras went to when she was young gained permission from the Queen herself to have this done. What you could learn from me is internationally classified. I cannot tell you unless you send a call to the Queen." I let the feeling of triumph pour over me at Integra's enraged face. I hear Alucard start laughing in the background. She ignores him and hisses, "Very well then. Walter! Show Ms. Victoria to a guest room. I have work to do." We (I, Seras, and Alucard) are escorted out of the room by the elderly looking butler from the crime scene.

Seras looks at me in shock. "What? Did you think you were the only one in the family who could go into federal work? Dear Seras, if you believed that you really are too naïve for your own good." I teased, smiling softly. She gave a cry and hugs me in front of everyone "I don't care about that!" Her cry is muffled in my shoulder "I missed you so much, Lilith! Damn it! I thought you were dead! I searched for you and all I got was dead ends and…" She continued to blubber away, starting to crush my rib-cage. I give a pleading look towards Alucard and Walter. Walter moves forward to separate Seras from me, while Alucard simply states, "Police-Girl, if you continue, you are going to end up with your first human murder being your own sister!" Seras jumps away from me, looking embarrassed. Alucard laughs and disappears into the darkness of the mansion. I got a feeling that he did this a lot.

Seras leaves, saying something about a report. I turn to Walter, "Well, let's get to that guest room, shall we?" He smiles gratefully, and leads me down the hallways to the stairs. We go down several floors and I start to realize a lack of windows. "Basement?" I mutter aloud. "Yes, I assumed you would like to have a room close to Ms. Seras's. I hope I guessed correctly?" I smile at the old butler and give him my thanks as I walk into the room we stopped in front of. As soon as I hear Walter close the door, I lay down in the bed and let the peaceful darkness of sleep overtake me.


	6. Lucian's Curtain Call

AN: Ignore the Queen's OOCness, I'm not going to change it! I send out my love to the reviewers!

Ingerul meu Stimati de deces = Romanian for " My Dear Angel of Death" If you can guess where I got the name, I'll write and post a oneshot for the one who gets it right fisrt! No slash,please. And don't expect me to write smut. I want a page #, volume #, name, and description! I'm very picky, ok? I dislike writing for lazy people who just use google to win!

Vivamus sagittis Angelicus = Latin for: Angelic Dark Guardian

Disclaimer: I own Lilith,Lucian and plot,that's all.

A Night of Memories

Lilith's POV

I woke that night to the sounds of the soldiers milling about a floor above me. I wondered briefly if the whole mansion was nocturnal by choice, like me. I doubted it from the complaints I heard filter through the floor/ceiling. I smirk. _**Fools, I pity those who can't see the beauty of the night…**_

I smile softly and reply to the mental taunt. _It's good to hear from you, Lucian. I trust you have been well? _

His deep chuckles seem to echo with his reply. _**Sweet Lilith, Your politeness never fails to delight me! I have be very well, my dear. The residents of the mansion have proven to be far more amusing than the ones at our previous base. **_

I laugh as I finished drying my wet hair and let down the shields around my room to let Lucian in. "Want some help with your dress?"

I hear the amused tone as I watch his reflection walk up behind me. I smile broadly and give the reply to the inside joke, "If I wanted to get naked in front of you, I wouldn't have clothes on, Lucian!"

We both laugh at the memory. I finish combing my hair as Lucian pulls out a dark red dress from my chest of clothing. He holds it up and I nod happily. He smirks and then proceeded to find the decorative corset and accessories as I pulled on the dress.

"Might I know why I'm wearing one of my more formal dresses, Lucian?" He sneers knowingly.

"Ms. Hellsing had neglected to notify you last night that you would be _introduced_ to the Knights at a formal party tonight."

He snarls the word 'introduce' as if it was poison. I groan in irritation. _Not more insufferable weakling politicians! _Then my brain connects the information fully, and I snarl wordlessly under my breath. Lucian replies with an irritated look," Can I _please_ just eat her?"

I sigh sadly,"Unfortunately, Lucian, no."

He curses and disappears as I hear the door to my room open. I whirl around to face the door.

**~"****There is always a tomorrow, There is always a tomorrow, There is always one more night****!"~**

Ms. Hellsing stood in the door with a disgruntled look on her face; I suddenly realized she was in a dress. She spoke with a voice than held a under layer of distain. "I see you are already dressed properly, excellent. At least we shan't be late due to your 'beauty timing'."

She beckons me to follow her out and as we walk down the hall towards the car ports I had to restrain myself from strangling the insolent woman as she 'briefed' me on the 'mission'. I nearly laughed at the overt seriousness to a pathetic _evening ball_ , I interrupted as she began to tell me how to avoid a dancing 'situation'; "Ms. Hellsing, I can assure you I more than likely know whatever types of formal dancing that will come up at this dinner."

She gives me a glare as we climb into the car. I instantly notice Walter and Seras in the other seats. Seras bursts out her words in awe.

"Lilith! My God, that is a gorgeous dress! See, Walter, I told you Lilith has the best taste in dresses!"

She looks at Walter with a I-told-you-so look. He smiles warmly in return and turns to me. "I must say that you look positively radiant in that dress, ."

I smile softly and thank him. I drown out the conversation between the others in the car as I look out at the window, waiting for the ride to end.

**~"****There is always a tomorrow, There is always a tomorrow, There is always one more night!****"~**

As we exited the car in a wrap around drive way, we walked into another elaborate mansion. _**What is with these people and showing off their silly houses? They are nothing compared to my castle…**_ I nearly laugh at Lucian's remark, but I managed to stifle it as we walked through the decorative oak doors to a entrance hall where we then walked into a hall connecting to the ballroom.

The guard at the door took one silent look at Integra before letting us all in. I walked in with an impassive look on my face. I analyzed the crowd with a sweeping look, realizing what I was doing, I ceased swiftly while hoping I wasn't giving off any killer intent. I could already hear the foul, hushed, whispers of the wives and daughters from the other knights.

"How dare she! Does she think she can simply bring that foul thing in here!, Hush! She might hear!, Who cares! Hellsing should know better! The pets are to be left at the house!"

I almost considered glaring at the pathetic girls as I stood nearby Seras. I could see the microscopic flinches as she heard the stinging words. I didn't have enough time to act upon my rage and disgust as Integra continued to walk through the room, Walter beckoning us forth.

**~"****There is always a tomorrow, There is always a tomorrow, There is always one more night!****"~**

As we walked into the room where the briefing was taking place I took note of the old/aging men around the large table. I memorized the faces and name plates as swiftly as I could. Integra walked to the last empty chair as one of the men boisterously called her out,

"You're late, Hellsing!-"

He stops dead at the glare he receives from both Integra and Walter. I almost smiled at the man's weakness.

"I assume this is the young Ms. Lilith Victoria you spoke of, Sir Hellsing?"

I turn my head towards the voice and noted it was the blond man in bishops clothing on the other side of the table.

_Enrico Maxwell._

I was in shock as I realized who the man was; I was pulled out of it by Integra's sharp reply. "How nice of you to notice, Maxwell. Perhaps you are not so inefficient after all." He gives Integra a dark look as Integra spoke up again, "I assume that everyone has read the file, limited as it was…" She trails off, glaring at me as the table gave an affirmative. "Care to fill in the gaps, Ms. Victoria?"

I smirk at the obvious play for information. "I assume you've gotten the document of authorization from the Queen?" She looks enraged and starts to open her mouth to speak when the shadowed figure from across the room, at the back, on the throne speaks.

"Enough! Lilith Victoria, I trust you have completed your assignment, seeing as you are here in England once more?" I turn and stride passed the awe/horror struck politicians and give a deep curtsy to my Queen, holding it as I replied. "Yes, Your Majesty. I have completed the assignment without any problems, as you've asked of me." ,she smiles, "Excellent, then you have no reason for me to need to reveal your past to the Table. My Knights, meet the only successful result of the Vivamus sagittis Angelicus project. I smirk at the collective gasp/squeak of surprise as I turn to face the Table. "What? How is this possible!" I feel a pang of guilt at the horrified/awed on Seras' face. The commotion dies as the queen raises her hand. "Lilith, be a dear. Explain to the Table, if you would please.", "Of course, My Queen." I open my mouth to begin when the Queen says, "Wait, where _is _ your dear friend, Lilith? Surely he should be here as well! Call him, my dear, don't be shy with your volume." I smile and take in a deep breath. _**"**__**LUCIAN! **__**Being of Shadows, Darkness, and Blood! **__**LUCIAN**__**! I Bid You Forth To My Place At This Call! **__**LUCIAN**__**!" **_ I smile as I take another quick breath, **"Lucian, come forward…my dear friend…"** I speak the last part softly, yet it seemed to ring through the room as Lucian's Darkness flows outward in the room as he appears before the Table, kneeling on one knee in front of me with my hand in his as he kisses it. He smiles up at me, his dark mirth gleaming in his eyes as we hear the quiet sounds of horror from the Table. Alucard looked ready to kill something. I can hear the Queen applause to our entrance as Lucian speaks, smiling darkly, to me clearly for the room to hear.

"_**Good Evening, My Dearest Lilith. Is it not a most beautiful night tonight, **__**Ingerul**____**meu**____**Stimati**____**de deces?..."**_


End file.
